


Not My Point of Vision - DDSPC! AU prequel

by Naarel



Series: Doki Doki Slam Poetry Club! [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, derealization and depersonalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Monika isn't sure about a lot of things. Reality is one of them.Depersonalization and derealization warning.





	Not My Point of Vision - DDSPC! AU prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Doki Doki Slam Poetry Club! AU

Breath.  
In and out, the air is coming and going away from her lungs.

"Breathe, Monika, please, breathe... in and out, in and out. Breathing deeply can help people overcome their anxiety."

But in this case, it didn't seem to help. Monika tried to look at her hands, just to remind herself that she's real, she really exists, she's a human. Skin didn't look like skin, more like a plastic sheet wrapped around balistic gel "flesh". If she did hurt herself now, she probably wouldn't even feel any pain.  
There were days like this. Monika's always had such days.  
And now, anxiety hit her like a train on the tracks. It was too loud, too much colours, too much people, too much... too much...

Breath.  
In and out in and out in and out  
Air coming and going away...

Arms wrapped around her knees, Monika tried not to cry. But did crying even mattered? What is crying? It's just some salty water. Tears mean nothing. Not in this reality that never existed. She was living in a state of dreaming, in a giant dollhouse that could be ripped apart every second. And nobody could tell her that she's real. Nobody had any evidence to confirm her existence.

Breath... just take a breath...  
Thoughts racing in and out in and out in and out  
Air coming going away away away away...

Monika closed her eyes and started counting.  
One. Sayori was the first one to join the club. She'd probably try to cheer her right now.  
Two. Yuri was the second one. She's the most experienced when it comes to explaining reality.  
Three. Natsuki was the third one. And she probably would write one of her bittersweet poems about this.  
And four, for Monika. For her. 

Breathing.  
She ain't that bad at it, is she?

Forcing a smile, Monika stood up, wiping her tears off her cheeks. Although her vision was kind of blurry and it definitely wasn't her own point of view, she managed to get out of her room.  
There's nothing better than a little cup of relaxing coffee after a bad experience, is there?


End file.
